Havoc Machine
|type = Primary|grade = |efficiency/_damage = 57|fire_rate = 100 (1080 rpm) (per gun)|capacity = 120 (max 600) (240 default)|mobility = *120 *7 (weight) *75 (post-15.3.0)|released = 12.5.0|cost = 380 |accuracy = |level_required = 32|firing_sound = }} The Havoc Machine is a Primary weapon introduced in the 12.5.0 update. Appearance It is a dual-wield submachine guns each with the silencer and a skeleton stock. Strategy It deals strong damage, devastating fire rate, high capacity and mobility. Tips *You can ambush enemies at corners, catching them off-guard. They will be very close to you, allowing maximum damage and will almost guarantee a kill. *This is the fare few weapons that are extremely worth your buck, even if its effectiveness is heavily diminished due to a lack of upgrades. *This weapon is very general-purpose, allowing you to fulfill a large multitude of roles due to its high damage, a rate of fire, and high magazine capacity. *The large ammunition supply for this weapon allows you to dominate firefights with ease. You can shred multiple enemies at once, or lay down suppressive fire for teammates. *This weapon will quickly down unarmored opponents in direct combat. If possible, pack a secondary weapon to take out such users and save ammunition for tougher opponents. *This weapon is general purpose so you can use it in any situation, it has decent capabilities at medium-long ranges too. *Its high mobility can easily save its users from chaotic situations. *This gun when used in Team Battle is excellent at pinning players down due to the sheer size of its magazine. *Covering players with the flag in Flag Capture is one of the best ways to use this weapon. *With sufficient training one can estimate where a sprayed bullet might go and direct the weapon as to it, this greatly minimizes the chances of wasted ammo and increases viability in long range matches. *When cornered this weapon is excellent at killing a few players before being killed yourself. *This goes extremely well with backup weapons with a scope and high damage to create combo kill shot.(reduce enemy armor with the sheer gun speed and finish them off with a scoped in headshot, the bullet firing speed can easily panic inexperienced players and shred players at lower levels, upon reaching high levels however, it is recommended to either upgrade this weapon or go for the Heavy Shotgun, where three headshots is sufficient to kill even ruby armor players) *This weapon is an excellent choice for fighting very mobile players. *This weapon is perfectly accurate at long range. This can be used to eliminate snipers, albeit with difficulty without a scope. *Aim for the head of targets to maximize damage. *It has a large amount of capacity, but use it wisely when attacking groups of enemies as the ammo can be drained very quickly. *With sufficient training, one can estimate where a sprayed bullet might go and direct the weapon as to it, this greatly minimizes the chances of wasted ammo and increases viability in long range matches. *This weapon will quickly down unarmored opponents in direct combat. If possible, pack a Backup weapon like the Dual Machine Guns to take out such users and save ammunition for tougher opponents. *Ideal for YOLO'ing situations. Counters *Be careful when crossing into enemy-controlled territory. If the user catches you when you are unaware, you will likely be unable to escape or retaliate. *Area Damage weapons can make short work with its users. *If you must attack directly, attack with the support of teammates, but fan out, as if you group together, the high rate of fire can shred you all. *This weapon lacks a scope, making it difficult to fight at long ranges. Use this advantage to pick off the user from a distance and back off if you have to. However, they are extremely accurate, meaning that skilled users can snipe you in long ranges if you are not careful. *Pick off its users from long ranges. *If you have to retreat, do so while returning fire, as this offers high mobility to chase you down with. *Most enemies don't stop firing the weapon when attacking groups of enemies, so avoid the bullets as good as possible and attack when the enemy has to reload. *Equip armor if you can/already haven't. This weapon will mow down unarmored opponents in the blink of an eye. VS Casanova *Advantages **High damage. **Has a fearsome fire rate and capacity. **Dual wield. **Silent *Neutral **Has 120 mobility. **Has great accuracy. *Disadvantages **Not scoped. Trivia *It is based on the Ingrams MAC-10 submachine gun with the skeleton stock and the silencer. *This has a fast reloading animation similar to that of Dual Uzis. *It looks like a dual version of the Casanova and Black Mamba. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Automatic Category:Dual Weapons Category:Silent Category:Legendary